A Basket Full of Fish
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: Miki and her friends, who are human in this oneshot,and are hanging out in their school dorms hallway. Only Yoru keeps stealing Miki's food. Now how will this get this duo together?


Ok I'm here to say, Amu is not in this one-shot! Yay!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shugo Chara, if I did Amu would not excist and Yaya would be the main character, who would be in love with Kukai.

**Note**: Ok this is the first time I'm doing a oneshot that does not have YayaxKukai. Surpising right? Nope this story is MikixYoru! And this time their humans! Their Amu's age and this oneshot, no chara's just chara humans. On with the one-shot!

**Note: **Every dorm room looks like this blueprint

./_

**Note: **Their outfits are the just like the ones Amu wears when she character transforms with them.

Here's the outfits, just imagine it with the chara's face.

**Ages: All 13.**

**$#!%^!#^%%&**

**Miki's Pov.**

I heard my alarm clock ring and I quickly slammed my fist down apon it. I got up and streched then went to my closet to put on my mini denim shorts, a ruffled baby blue top, with long flowing sleeves and striped white and dark blue socks that went past my knees and then connected with a piece of cloth my my shorts.I sat down on the ground and placed my brown boots on my feet and tied the tan laces tight so my boots woudn't be loose. I walked into my bathroom and brushed my indigo colored hair and placed my artist's hat with a spade clip on it onto my head. I walked back into my room and picked my artist styled backpack, which only had one strap, which was resting on the table by the main door and I grabbed my key and walked out the door. I locked it behind me and I saw my friends, Ran and Suu,also walking out of their dorm rooms. Ran, who was in her cheerleader outfit and Suu was in her waitdress outfit, and she was holding 3 little baskets..

"HEY HEY MIKI!" Ran yelled and ran over to me, her multiple red ribbions following her in her path. She glomped me and I luckly stayed standing. I saw Suu also run up to me and she handed me a mini basket with a spade on it and a blue ribbion with light blue spades on it.

"Here Miki-chan." Suu said as I took he basket from her hand. I muttered a 'thank you' and watched her ply Ran off me, not like she loved me or anything...Ran just loves to glomp people. Ran let go of me and took the basket Suu was handing out to her. Ran ripped it open and saw it was full of her favorite foods.

"Thank you Suu~!" She yelled and Suu had a small blush appear on her face. I smiled, Suu was always shy before she met us. She's opened up so much. Then a guy wearing a gothic outfit with a silver cross necklace and had cat features walked out of a room that was farther down the hall. He actually had the same outfit on as his older brother, Ikuto. I looked away when he looked at me and I felt my cheeks grow warm instantly. I knew who it was, it was the famous Yoru. I always had a crush on Yoru, ever since I saw him save a cat from drowning, pretty strange how I fell in love with him. I looked at Ran who was eating foods out of her basket and I looked down at my basket....only to see it missing. I looked around and saw it in Yoru's hands, who was currently walking down the hall. I glared at him I waved bye to my friends and chased after him.

"Get back here Yoru!" I yelled running up to him."How did you do that without me seeing it?" When I caught up he laughed, showing off his fangs. I sighed and took my basket out of his hands and opened it.

_'No wonder why he took it'_ I thought. _'It had fish in it.' _He looked over my shoulder and sniffed the air, his breathe landing on my ear.

"Nya nya, smells good." He whispered into my ear, I felt my cheeks grow warm,and I blinked a couple times. "Nya....Miki....can you share it with me? I really want some Miki!" He exclaimed, jumping over me and he eyed the fish. I smiled. _'Why...why do I always think his childness is so cute whenever he sees fish.' _

"Sure...why not." I said throwing the fish in the air. He caught it in his mouth and smiled as he nibbled on the yellowtail fish treat.

"Your the best Miki, no wonder why I love you~Nya." He said eating the treat, and spitting out pieces everynow and again. I flushed and looked away. I placed a pout on my face.

"Why do you have to be so cute?" I mumbled, but with him being a chimera he heard it with his enhance senses and jumped up wrapping his arms around my waist. I gasped and dropped the basket. When it hit the ground it clipped closed, so no food fell out onto the carpeted floor of the dorm hallway.

"Because you love me too~" Yoru said, and he turned me around and caught my lips in his.

&^%$#

I think it was cute, a little OOC but it's still cute!


End file.
